Nondestructive inspection (NDI) techniques are used to examine in-service and production aircraft parts for defects such as delaminations, disbonds, cracks, and corrosion. Indeed, as the existing aircraft fleet ages requiring more frequent inspections and new materials and structures are introduced on new aircrafts, the use of NDI techniques will likely remain prevalent in the aerospace industry as well as other industries.